


We're On Each Other's Team

by LinneaKou



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, DCU (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fix-It, Massive Multiplayer Crossover, Mild Gore, Multi, Team Up, incursions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinneaKou/pseuds/LinneaKou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange woman gathers ten of the multiverse's mightiest heroes to rescue a single girl from another team. Problem is, there are... issues.</p><p>Meanwhile, in another world, two beings battle for the future of the multiverse itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Call

**Author's Note:**

> Unabashed fix-it. I said I'd do it. Threatened it, actually. Look at what you made me do, comics.
> 
> The dialogue at the start is taken straight from Hickman's _Avengers_ V. 5 #29.

"We would have words with thee, Stark."

Tony looked at the decimated remains of his lab door. "Uh-huh. There  _is_ a certain urgency that you reek of." He paused, cold fear washing down his gut. "What's happened? Is everyone okay?"

Steve - no,  _Cap_ ; he had his cowl and helmet on - met his eyes with a cold glare. "No. They're not." He stepped forward, the others flanking him. "It's time for the lies to stop, Tony."

Tony feels the bottom drop out of his stomach.

" _I remember_."

 

She leaned around the doorframe, eyes wide. "Shit, great timing. I get to pry them off each other, and not in the good way." Then she narrowed her eyes and glared upwards. "And I get the feeling this is why I'm here now, right?" She sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "The things I do for You."

 

Steve was yelling. "Which one of you broke first, Tony? Who was it?  _Who was it?!_ "

Tony closed his eyes and tilted his head back, already accepting the inevitable. "You," he finally answered.

Steve lashed out, a perfect right cross that connected with Tony's cheekbone and sent him reeling, blood flying from his nose.

As Tony scrambled to regain his footing, Clint grabbed onto Steve's arm. "Okay, enough!"

"You used me!" Steve roared at Tony, whose face hardened into a cold mask.

"I suppose I did," he replied as the Iron Man armor assembled around him. "And I'd do it again. So what are we going to do about it?"

"Now?" Steve growled. "Now, I'm going to beat you bloody."

"And with that, I really must interrupt."

A slim hand, too strong for its size and shape, gripped the shield and pulled back, dragging Steve's arm with it.

Before anyone could react, a white-haired young woman appeared between them, a slight smirk pulling at her lips.

"As much as I'd love to watch you work out your myriad of marital issues through violence - but not really," she added, casting a look over her shoulder at Tony. "Violence is never the answer. Unless it is. Anyway, I'm here to issue a Call to Captain Steven Grant Rogers, also known as Captain America, and Anthony Edward Stark, also known as Iron Man. So yeah. Multiverse is in danger, yadda-yadda, come with me and all that."

"Who the hell are you?" Clint demanded, nocking an arrow and raising his bow.

"From where did you come?" Thor raised Mjölnir threateningly. "Are thou a compatriot of the treacherous Illuminati?"

The woman laughed. "Illuminati. That's cute. You come up with that one yourselves?" she shot back at Iron Man. "You and your big boys club?"

He didn't rise to the bait. "How did you get in here?"

"Who cares?" Steve growled.

"My god," she said, rolling her eyes. "Whichever being in charge of this world is either losing their grip on reality, or just has a total lack of originality." She thought for a moment. "Or just really likes causing emotional pain. Yeah, I think that's it." Her hands shot out again, grabbing one of Iron Man's gauntlets and Captain America's shield. "I'll explain when we get this party assembled. Hah! Get it?"

There was a bright flash of white light, and then they were gone.

 

"Welcome to what's known as the DCU, post New 52," the woman said, letting go of them. "Specifically, the outskirts of Gotham." They were in a grassy field outside of a city in the distance, but neither man noticed their surroundings.

Iron Man and Captain America pulled away from her and each other, Steve raising his shield and Tony bringing up whining repulsors.

"Don't even think about it," she warned. "I'm immortal. And immune. And invincible. And stuff. Also, even if you could kill me? You'd be stuck here if you did." She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows. "Put 'em down, boys, or else I'll take away your toys."

"Explanation. Now." Tony said, the suit making his voice come out flat and even.

"I already said," the woman replied archly. "When we've got all the players, I'll explain. I'd rather not repeat myself over and over again." She flapped a hand at him. "Put those down before you hurt someone."

"He can't help it," Steve said snidely. "In fact, he refuses to."

"We'll work out our issues once we get back to our own universe," Tony snapped.

"Oh? Like we did with Registration? Or the time you lost control of your tech?" Steve shouted back at him, the veins in what was visible of his face and neck bulging.

"Priorities, Captain!" Tony yelled back at him.

"My god, now I see why my Mistress charged me with this. Well, this may not be a life-changing field trip with Zuko, but it'll be entertaining." She laughed, and it wasn't a nice laugh. "Too bad I don't have power in Her world, or else I'd go chase down whoever brought you to this point." Her face went thoughtful and she tapped her chin. "Maybe it's better I have no power outside of the multiverse. Huh." She glanced heavenward again. "Shut up," she said airily. "You're having fun with this. Twisted, sadistic fun."

For a split second, in their utter confusion and consternation, the two Avengers met each other's gazes and exchanged concerned expressions.

Then, a sound like a jet breaking the sound barrier ripped through the sky above them.

"Ah. Right on cue." The woman leaped into the air and flew high above them, one hand raised, and caught the fist of a flying man in a blue suit and red cape. He'd been  _flying_ at them, arm outstretched to make contact with the ground, and she'd just  _caught_ him and stopped him dead in his descent.

"Kal-el, currently known as Clark Jerome Kent, or Superman, right?" she said sweetly, and dropped him.

The man was so shocked that he hit the ground ass-first, leaving a small crater.

He climbed to his feet as the woman touched down, a few yards from where Captain America and Iron Man were still frozen in their attack positions. "Who are you?" the blue-suited man asked, confusion and horror etched into his face.

"I'm just a Messenger, and I'm here to issue you a Call. The multiverse is in danger. Come with me and the Angry Odd Couple behind me, there, and I'll explain when we've got the whole gang together." She smiled sweetly. "Of course, Batman could just make it easy for me..."

There was the sound of an engine in the distance and a strangely-shaped motorcycle roared out of the city, presumably breaking all sorts of speed limits. The black bike skidded to a halt behind the blue-suited man -  _Superman_ \- and a man wearing a black cowl and cape dismounted, eyes trained on the woman.

"Where's Diana?" Superman asked quietly.

"Right behind me," the black-cowled man answered in a gruff voice.

"Oh? Wonder Woman? Fantastic! This is getting easier and easier with every minute!" the woman said cheerily as another flying person - this one a black-haired woman in a red and blue leotard - dropped to the ground next to them. "Bruce Wayne, also known as the Batman, and Princess Diana of Themyscira, also known as Wonder Woman - I am here to issue you a Call. The multiverse is in danger. I'll explain in a minute. Time to go!" She raised her hands, and another flash of blinding light enveloped them all.

 

This time, they landed in a field under a black sky only lit by a bright silver moon. "Here's the playing ground," the white-haired woman said as the five others were startled into motion again. "Now, where did those girls get off to-- ah!" She turned on her heel and put her thumb and forefinger to her lips in order to whistle shrilly. " _The game is afoot!_ " she hollered in Japanese, and the superheroes stared at her as there were shrieks and rustling noises in the distance.

"You!" a high-pitch voice shrieked, also in Japanese. "Where were you? It's been hours!" A blonde girl, wearing a sailor suit consisting of a white leotard, orange collar and skirt, and elbow-length gloves, stormed up. Her pretty face was flushed with fury, and that fury was echoed in the expressions of the other girls following in her wake; a blue-haired girl with a matching uniform with icy blue accents, a black-haired girl with another uniform of red, and a tall brown-haired girl with a green one. Trailing along behind them was a tall, dark-haired man in a dinner tuxedo complete with cape, gloves, mask, and tophat. He looked dazed and forlorn.

"I had to get the rest of the rescue party," the white-haired woman said. "Now that the entire team's here, we can talk."

"We can't afford to talk!" the black-haired girl yelled. "They've had her for almost half a day now!"

"They won't do anything to her, I promise you." The woman's face hardened. "If they break the rules, I get to break _them_."

"What?" Tony demanded, but the green-suited girl spoke over him.

"I don't trust any of them!" she snapped, grinding her heeled boot into the ground. "You think they'll play by the rules? She wasn't doing  _anything_ to them and they just--"

"I know you're angry," the woman interrupted. "But my Mistress has made sure you guys are gonna win this. Usagi is going to be fine. I promise."

"You  _promise_?" the blonde echoed, still shrill. "What good is a  _promise_?"

"These people are my promise," the woman said, gesturing to the superheroes behind her. "The finest, mightiest heroes of other worlds. My Mistress has the uttermost faith that we will succeed with them, and she's never led me wrong before."

"What the  _hell_ are you talking about?" Steve roared. "Talk now, or else I'll--"

"Captain, mind your bloody manners!" the woman snapped at him. "Especially in front of these young ladies and the former Prince of Earth!"

"You've kidnapped us all from our home worlds," Steve snarled back at her. "You not only owe us an explanation, you--"

"I promised I would explain," the woman stalked forward, a dangerous slink in her gait, and shoved _hard_ , hard enough that Steve stumbled backwards. "Now shut the hell up and sit down!" She looked around at the dumbfounded others. "Or don't, I don't care. I'm going to explain now, if anyone cares."

Everyone exchanged expressions of varying levels of confusion, but all stayed standing.

"Right. Well." The woman sat down in midair and crossed her legs, Indian-style. "I have summoned you all here, having issued the Call to Arms and Action by my Mistress. You have been Charged, in your alignments as heroes and heroines of your respective worlds, to save the multiverse. Your mission is simple." She fixed them with a piercing golden stare, her eyes glowing like lamps in the navy-tinged darkness. "Rescue the multiverse's greatest superhero, the Guardian Sailor Moon, from a hostile team of so-called superheroes from yet another world. Their Master, a rival of my Mistress, has deemed Sailor Moon to be... something," she frowned. "He wasn't specific. Or logical. His fragile male godlike ego was threatened by a sixteen-year-old girl from Tokyo saving the world multiple times. _Men._ Pah. Anyway." She shook her head. "He ordered his 'heroes' to take her prisoner and challenged my Mistress to a game. The rules have been agreed upon. It's kind of like Capture the Flag. Simple: you break into their compound in the city, that way--" she pointed off into the distance. "--rescue Sailor Moon, and bring her here, to the Temple."

"Temple?" Superman echoed, his forehead creasing. "What temple?

The woman rolled her eyes. "Turn around and breathe for a moment."

They all looked over their shoulders and nothing was there.

"Huh. Maybe it'll become clear to you after you've achieved your objectives." She glanced up at the moon, and a slow smile stretched across her face. "Yeah, looks like. Anyway. You rescue Sailor Moon, and every one of you has to reassemble back here. This is your safe spot, Home Base. You do that, and you win. I take you back to your home universes, and you'll all be rewarded beyond your wildest dreams. My Mistress has invested Her Heart in each one of you, and you ride into battle wearing Her colors. Not literally, She wants you to be iconic. And She wants you to be strong, and true, and Good. With a capital 'g'." The woman tilted her head. "She believes in you. That should be enough."

Batman spoke, sounding much calmer than anyone else. "What happens if we don't win?"

"Sailor Moon dies. It was the only way my Mistress could get the Other to agree to a fair game. But she won't die," the woman said, her expression turning into something dangerous and horrifying in a Lovecraftian sense. "Because you have been brought together to win this, and you  _will_. It's not just me pumping your egos. It's Destiny. And it'll be glorious, you'll see." She looked each of them, one at a time. "You each carry a piece of the grander puzzle, and once you're all together, you'll see. You'll understand. I know some of you are going through difficulties. I know that some of you are dealing with your own troubles. Deaths," she looked at Batman, who remained stoic; "Crisis of faith," she looked at Wonder Woman, whose chin trembled; "Moral disagreements," she looked at Tony and Steve, who gave off the same tense energy. "But there's a reason you are the multiverse's greatest heroes, at least in the eyes of my Mistress. You need to find that again. You need to find yourselves. And then, you'll win." She smiled.

"But you're all-powerful," Wonder Woman pointed out. "Why aren't you doing this?"

"Rules," the woman answered evenly. "I  _am_ all-powerful. In fact, I am my Mistress's Avatar in this multiverse. And that's precisely why I can't help you or win this battle for you. I have to go now, actually." She unfolded her legs and hovered in front of them for a moment. "For what it's worth? I can see what my Mistress sees in you. It's there. For real." She turned, fading into the night. "I'm Alice, by the way. Sorry I never got to introduce myself. Good luck!" She waved as her starlight-colored hair disappeared. "Get to know each other! Talk! Team up!" Her voice faded into an echo, swept away by the wind.

The ten of them just stood there in the moonlit field in silence, and the moon continued to hang over them like an omen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you recognized Alice, congrats. You've been with me for over five years. I should bake you cookies.
> 
> Story title comes from Lorde's song _Team_. Suggested listening includes Within Temptation's _The Unforgiving_ and 30 Seconds To Mars' _This Is War_ albums. And of course, Momoiro Clover Z's _MOON PRIDE_.


	2. Refusal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor warning: mentions of off-screen vampiric feeding on humans; unsympathetic character uses an ableist slur. Please note the additional warnings in the tags.
> 
> This was written before Ian showed back up in the Captain America comic. Also, it takes place before Cap gets de-serum'd. Obviously.

"Tell me," He said.

She leaned forward over the game board, Her hands tightly clasped. "Tell you what?"

"Whatever your next play is, it's pointless. You're working with lesser heroes, heroes that aren't even your own. Why not put Alice on the field unless you have an ulterior motive?"

"You're smarter than you look," She rolled Her eyes. "Has it occurred to you that I plan on playing fair and not breaking any rules?"

He laughed. "You think I will?"

"You already have."

"I didn't."

"We agreed that the world was empty, and yet you've managed to continue feeding that fucking vampire."

"Dhampir, and she has to eat _somehow_."

"She couldn't live on rats or other animals? How did these homeless people end up here? And what in the world makes you think I'm going to let you get away with your plothole, much less your unabashed ripping off of  _The Purge_."

"If this world has animals, it has to have humans on it, too."

"Untrue."

"Well, my Dhampir doesn't eat anything other than people. So I had to fix that. I just made some--"

" _Victims_."

"Food."

"Prey."

" _Food_. They're not real."

"They represent an issue in the real world, and you're part of the problem."

He laughed, even harder. "You're really gonna go all bleeding-heart over some random background characters I made so my Dhampir could do what she does by nature?"

"You're sick. You know that?"

"I don't get you at all."

She glared. "You really never will." She closed Her eyes. "The Heroes are debating amongst - or against - themselves. They will Reject the Call, but ultimately will--"

"Will be faced with something  _really fun_ ," He interrupted, pushing a game piece forward. "You never said I couldn't bring my champions to your home turf. Let's see how your retarded little Senshi and their retarded little friends handle a  _real_ superhero."

She smiled, and it was as sharp as Her Avatar's. "Oh, go right on ahead."

 

... 

 

"Hey! _Hey!_ Alice! Get back here!"

"Give it a rest, Captain," Superman said wearily. He squinted at the pile of wood on the ground in front of him, and it burst into flame. "She's not coming back."

"We'll have to win this game in order to go home," Batman mused, drawing his cape behind him. To his left, Iron Man was pacing - well, as well as he could in his suit.

The Japanese girls wandered over and settled down by the now-merrily crackling bonfire. The blonde one - Sailor Venus, she'd introduced herself - drew her knees in under her chin and let out the most forlorn sigh she could have mustered.

Captain America eyed the girls, then glared back at the moon above. "Okay, if Alice won't show up, how about we see the grand chessmaster that's jerking us around? You hear me?  _Show yourself!_ "

They all waited.

Nothing happened.

"Steve, just give it up," Iron Man suggested blandly, his faceplate flipped up.

"You!" Captain America jabbed an accusatory finger at his teammate. "You don't get to talk. You don't get to have input on  _anything_."

"In case you forgot," Iron Man simpered, an undercurrent of sharp anger under the silky tone, "I was dragged unwillingly into this, too."

"I didn't forget  _that_ ," Captain America sneered. "Good thing you don't have the Sorcerer Supreme to wipe me of that pesky memory."

Iron Man went totally still, his eyes dulling. "No, I deserved that," he murmured, turning away slowly. "You're right." The faceplate snapped down over his face. "Let me know if you manage to get her back here." He took off into the black sky, and they watched the blue-white trail of his repulsors as they disappeared into the distance.

"I'm going to assume there's a reason for all this animosity between you two?" Wonder Woman said carefully.

"He erased my memory of a very pertinent crisis that's currently overtaking our world," Captain America answered. "And before that, he got me killed in a civil war in the superhuman community. Among other things."

Superman and Wonder Woman both raised their eyebrows, while Batman remained impassive behind his cowl.

"And you still stick around?" Superman pressed.

Captain America sighed and pushed his helmet back so he could rub at his forehead. "It's complicated."

"Matters of love are always complicated," Sailor Venus said airily.

The adults all did a double take as her fellow Senshi all facepalmed. "Venus," Sailor Jupiter grumbled.

"What?"

"Improper time!" Sailor Mercury hissed, her face reddening.

"Oh, was I supposed to wait for them to finish arguing?" Sailor Venus demanded, her lips twitching in a way that suggested she was fighting a smirk. "I'm always right about these things and you know it."

"For God's sake, Mina!" Sailor Mars grit out.

"You know what they say! Love conquers war and peace!"

"Just... just stop, Mina."

" _Venus_. No."

"That's not how the saying goes..."

"Excuse me?" Captain America broke in, utterly bewildered. "Fill the rest of us in here?"

"Sailor Venus here thinks she's a Goddess of Love," Sailor Mars explained, flapping a hand carelessly. "Ignore her."

" _Excuse_ me," Sailor Venus interrupted, mock-glaring at her friend. "I'll have you know that the source of my power is love, and that makes me an expert!"

"Not really," Sailor Jupiter muttered.

"Oh. Fine. We'll just completely disregard all the times I managed to set you guys up on dates!"

"Oh, right, all of the _zero_ times that's happened!" Sailor Mars replied, her eyebrow twitching.

Wonder Woman burst out into laughter. "Oh, to be young and carefree again," she said, wiping a tear of mirth from her cheek. "I miss those days." She elbowed Superman, who shook himself and smiled softly at her.

Batman got to his feet and silently swept away into the darkness.

The others watched him go. "You'll have to excuse him," Superman said quietly. "He just lost a... a son, of sorts."

Captain America stared off in the direction that Batman had disappeared in. "I'm sorry to hear that. I..." He looked down, at the fire. "I know how that feels."

"What are we supposed to do?" Sailor Mercury said suddenly. She buried her face in her arms. "We don't have any information, any prior experience with these enemies. We don't even have Luna and Artemis!"

"We've figured our way out of this kind of jam before," Sailor Jupiter reassured her, putting an arm around the blue-haired girl's shoulders. "Alice's Mistress wouldn't have put us all together if she didn't think we had a chance."

"No, she's right," Captain America looked up at them, then at the moon above, and let out a great sigh. "We're not a team. We can still refuse this game. Maybe if we do, they'll return your Usagi to you."

"We can't!" the tuxedoed man finally burst out, and they all jumped in surprise; he'd been silent the entire time, to the point that almost everyone else had forgotten he was there. "Usako wasn't even doing anything when they showed up and took her. The game wasn't on then," he insisted, clenching a fist. "We have to play, or else they'll kill her. I can't lose her again. I  _won't_."

"No, we won't," Sailor Mars agreed. She got to her feet and brushed off her skirt. "We're headed into the city. This ends tonight, right away."

"That's not a good idea," Superman said instantly. "We should stick together. Our chances are better that way."

"You think we can't handle ourselves?" Sailor Jupiter got up and pulled Sailor Mercury to her feet as well. "Mister, trust me, you might want to rethink that statement."

"I'm sure you can handle yourselves, but the fact remains that we're in the middle of God knows where, facing God knows what." Superman fixed them with a piercing stare that made the girls shift uncomfortably. "It's not sexism, it's strategy. If we lose a single member of this team, the game is over."

"Did she actually say that?" Sailor Venus asked quietly. "She did, didn't she? Does that mean someone could die?"

"Someone can always die," Sailor Mars said matter-of-factly. "The question is, how many enemies can they take down when it happens."

Wonder Woman laughed softly. "I like you."

"That's nice."

Sailor Mercury squinted at the distant, barely-visible horizon. "Dawn's coming," she said, sounding very sure of herself.

"Well, looks like it's go-time." Sailor Venus stood up and stretched. "You guys can stay here and wait if you want. You in or out?" She looked at the adults, her arms crossed.

"Out," Captain America said firmly. "I have my own crisis to deal with back on  _my_ Earth."

Superman and Wonder Woman looked torn. "We can't just leave them--" Superman started to say, but then he cut himself short and snapped his gaze to the west.

"Clark?" Wonder Woman whispered, leaning in. "Clark, what is it?"

"Shh."

They all fell silent, the tension mounting.

"Something's coming," Superman finally said. "I... I can't tell what it is."

"Damn it, where did Bruce get off to?" Wonder Woman growled, standing and unspooling the lasso on her belt.

"It's too big to be field vermin," Superman said, getting to his feet. "And it sounds like there's more than one."

"Oooh, ssssssuper-hearing. Ssssomething to watch out for."

They all jumped in surprise and looked up as a shadowed figure blotted out the moon before she crashed down into the field behind them.

In the blink of an eye, Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Venus went flying. The figure suddenly appeared in front of the fire, and they could see that it was a pale, purple-skinned woman with pointed ears, gleaming fangs, and an outfit made of raggedy, torn clothes. She was barefoot, but that didn't bother her in the slightest as she kicked dirt into the makeshift bonfire to put it out. "Let'ssss ssssssee if you're as fasssssst assss the Massssster ssssssaid you were," she said, lisping heavily around her fangs, and she jumped at Superman with a speed to rival his own. Superman cried out as she bowled him over and, without pausing, leaned down and bit into his exposed neck.

Wonder Woman screamed when the monster-woman managed to rip Superman's skin open. She made to attack her but was grabbed from behind by what looked like a beggar in a shabby peacoat and a wool beanie.

The Senshi screamed as well when more ragged people suddenly jumped out of the tall grass, hissing like snakes and brandishing claws and fangs.

Captain America didn't hesitated. He slammed his shield flat into the face of the woman attacking him, knocking her back and down. He brought the sharp edge of his shield down on her and beheaded her in one smooth movement.

Sailor Venus shrieked even louder at the action, but the body was bloodless and dissolved instantly into dust.

"Vampires!" Captain America shouted. "Cut off their heads!"

"Or burn them!" Sailor Mars yelled back, bringing her hands together. " _Burning Mandala!_ "

The very air around her burst into flame, and she gestured sharply, firing it at the nearest vampire and roasting it entirely.

Wonder Woman bellowed something long and wordless behind them as she managed to garrote her attacker with her Lasso.

Tuxedo Kamen ducked under the chaos around him and snatched up a still-burning stick from the ruined bonfire. "Back!" he shouted, brandishing his torch. He swung it at the woman still trying to tear at Superman's neck, catching her in the chest.

The purple-skinned woman howled in pain and rage, retreating into the dim sky.

"T-thank you," Superman gasped, holding a hand to the gaping wound in his neck.

"Ohmygod," Sailor Venus said, clasping her hands to her mouth, not noticing the vampire charging at her.

"Mina, behind you!"

She was almost too slow, but then out of the darkness came a black cape and several very sharp and oddly-shaped boomerangs.

Batman swept Sailor Venus aside as the vampire, blinded by the Batarangs embedded in his eye and cheek, stumbled into the embers of the campfire. Captain America threw another vampire on top of him, and Sailor Mars called her fire down upon them again.

As they burned, one of them gasped out what sounded like  _thank you_.

Silence fell, shattered only by their gasps and stuttered breathing.

"Cl-- _Superman_!" Wonder Woman rushed forward, tentatively touching at the wound on his neck.

"Wait. Let me." Sailor Mars stepped forward, reaching out with flames licking her fingertips. "I can cauterize it."

Wonder Woman backed away and Superman closed his eyes. "Do it."

They all looked away as Sailor Mars brought the flames to his neck and he grit his teeth.

"Usagi can heal that," Sailor Venus said faintly, staring at the setting moon. "The Ginzuishou can heal anything."

"I'm sure she can," Superman answered, sounding remarkably gentle for a man getting a neck wound cauterized by a girl wielding fire with gloved hands. "But I'll heal up just fine."

"How did that thing hurt you at all?" Wonder Woman demanded. "You're impervious to everything on Earth!"

"On  _our_ Earth," Batman reminded her. "Remember, this Mistress that brought us here has a rival. He's probably brought superhumans and beings stronger than us to meet the challenge."

"Does this mean the game's on?" Sailor Jupiter wondered. "They attacked us. Well, one of them attacked us. We can't just sit here and wait, if they're going to keep attacking us."

"I don't think we have a choice," Batman answered. "Alice is the only one who can take us all home to our proper universes, and she's not here. She didn't give us an option to refuse. If we keep ignoring the game she set us to, we could die and it would be forfeit anyway."

"We're not forfeiting," Sailor Venus snapped.

Captain America looked like he was going to argue, then his shoulders slumped. "I can't not do this," he admitted. "Demanding to go home went against every instinct I possess. If you're all in, I am too."

"What about Iron Man?" Wonder Woman asked, reaching for and clasping Superman's hand.

Captain America looked off into the distance. "That's up to him."

 

...

 

" _What?!_ How did they manage to fight that off?"

"Don't slam your hand on the board, it'll upset the pieces." She smirked. "Disappointed in your Dhampir's performance? Or are you surprised that they figured out the  _incredibly obvious_ weakness of your vampires?"

He jabbed a finger in Her face. "You set this up. You're cheating, somehow."

"Hah!" She batted His hand away. "I'm following your ridiculous rules, you idiot. In trying to make your vampires better than those of Twilight, you gave them back their traditional weaknesses. Ergo, the world's greatest strategists could easily exploit them. Or did you not expect these  _seasoned superheroes_ to be genre-savvy?"

"This isn't fair," He grumbled. "Dhampira is stronger than any of your champions. She should have ripped Superman's head off."

"Well, she didn't, and Tuxedo Kamen took her out with a makeshift torch. Get over it. I win this round."

"But Iron Man's not even there! You still are short one champion, and he didn't agree to work with them." He smiled nastily. "And you put a lot of weight on his performance, if I remember right."

She smiled, just as nastily. "And with good reason. I know Tony Stark. He won't disappoint me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the theory known as The Hero's Journey, the first step is the call or the herald, in which the hero - a regular person - is beckoned to adventure. The second step is the rejection of that call, due to contentment in his/her/their/its current life or the fear of the unknown.
> 
> :)~


	3. (interlude)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a check-in with Usagi. And our villains.

It was cold. And wet. Usagi was pretty sure basements weren't supposed to be like that. Then again, this city was unlike any she'd ever seen.

For one thing, it had no people in it.

Rubbing her arms to create warmth and wishing she'd had the foresight to bring a cardigan - she was still wearing her summer uniform - Usagi let her head fall back and thump against the cold plaster wall. "Could I at least have a blanket?" she asked, keeping her voice soft.

"Shut up, bitch," said the metal man, not even looking at her.

"It's really cold--"

"I said  _shut up!_ " He got to his feet and stomped over to her, his footsteps like those of a giant's. Usagi squeaked and pressed herself against the wall, trying to curl into as small of a ball as she could manage.

"Titanius, cut it out," said the girl with the giant gun. "We're not allowed to hurt her."

"Bitch won't shut up," Titanius grumbled.

"Then give her a fucking blanket!"

"Don't have a fucking blanket."

Usagi remained curled against the wall, her shoulders quaking. They'd taken her brooch from her when they grabbed her, and she had already been warned by their leader that trying to escape would end in violence. She'd tried to be nice to them, but then one of them had spat on her, so she'd given that up pretty quickly.

"There's a tarp in the closet," said the leader, a man with black wings. He'd introduced himself as Hellangel. "Go get it."

Titanius glared at Usagi again, then stomped away. Usagi relaxed, but only a little.

There was a crash and a shriek, and then the door slammed off its hinges, letting the dawn in. The pale vampire girl stumbled through, her skin smoking. "That bitchsssssss little boyfriend hit me with a flaming torch," she growled, baring her fangs.

Usagi screamed again and covered her face with her hands.

"Knock it off, Dhampira." The girl with the gun rolled her eyes. "At least you knocked a few of their numbers down, right?"

"Ssssstupid bassstard in the flag uniform knew what I wassst," Dhampira hissed. "He knew how to kill my Thrallssss."

"The Captain killed your Thralls?" Hellangel raised his eyebrows. "The Master said that the Captain was woefully out-of-touch with today's world."

"Good soldiers know no time limits," the girl with the gun pointed out. "Perhaps the Master is the one out of touch."

"Don't you  _dare_ ssssspeak of our Massssster like that!" Dhampira rounded on the other girl, eyes blazing. "He gave me my Thrallsssss, and he enssssured we would be prepared for whatever thossssse ussselesssss idiotsssss out at the Temple brought!"

"Obviously not, if one of them managed to  _burn you_ ," the girl snapped, gesturing at the still bubbling flesh on Dhampira's collarbone.

"The sssssssun made it worssssse."

"And  _why_ were you out when it was almost daybreak?"

"They weren't making a move!" Dhampira gestured vaguely toward the field, where the Temple stood. "If they were going to be sssssstupid enough to sit around and wait to get killed, why not oblige them?"

"Well, now we know what they're capable of." Hellangel looked Dhampira over and sighed. "Go. Rest. Heal up. They'll be attacking us soon."

"Gladly," Dhampira muttered, shoving the gun girl out of the way as she slunk into the next room.

"Platinum Girl," Hellangel smiled at the gun girl, and she simpered back at him. "Be a dear and go alert Team 2 that the enemy is preparing to engage us."

"Of course, Angel," she replied, batting her eyelashes and doing something with her shoulders to make her overly-large breasts bounce. She picked up her guns from the nearby table and strode out, bouncing with every step.

"It looks like something definitive is going to happen today," Hellangel said to Usagi. "Who knows? You might be going home soon." He smiled, baring perfect white teeth at her, and she felt something cold and spiky settle in her stomach. "But then again, perhaps not."

Usagi closed her eyes and prayed that whoever was coming to rescue her would be careful.

_Please, God, don't let anyone die for me._

_Please._


	4. The Herald

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Wednesday where I am, and very important that I finish this thing.
> 
> Here, have a Tony-centric chapter. More to come. No, I'm not biased. Why would you think that. *creepily pets Iron Man plushie*

_"I remember."_

Tony flew, not thinking about where he was headed. He just needed to get away.

_"Do it, Stephen."_

The expression on Steve's face was proving hard for him to escape, even at subsonic speeds.

God.  _Everything I touch turns to lead_ _._

He was such an idiot. To think that things could ever possibly work out...

To think that he could ever possibly hold on to something as good and pure as Captain America's friendship.

He flew faster.

 

Day was breaking.

Whichever Earth this was, it was cleaner than his own. Tony wondered how long it would be before the incursions took this universe, too.

He landed at the outskirts of the town and did a quick scan of the area. His resources were limited, but he still managed to get the gist of it.

Empty. Total ghost town.

"Shit." He flipped his faceplate up. "Shit, shit, shit." He wanted to run his hands through his hair, but he really,  _really_ did not want to take off his armor. Not even a little piece. He had the sickening feeling that someone was just waiting to pounce on him once his defenses were down.

"Like what you see?"

Being startled while in the armor was never a good thing, and right now was no exception. He whirled and fired off a repulsor blast, and when the light from it faded, all it revealed was a ruffled and slightly bemused Alice.

Tony lowered his gauntlets and stared. "Uh."

"Yo. 'sup." She tilted her head. "Why're you away from the group?"

Tony looked around at the deserted pseudo-suburbia and shrugged. "Scouting?"

"Ah." She nodded, eyebrows raised. "And it has nothing to do with your disagreement with Steve?"

"Can I ask you a question first?" He narrowed his eyes at her, and she actually smirked at him. "Why are  _you_ here? Steve's been demanding to see you all night."

"I have nothing to say to the Captain. He's accepted the Call. You..." she peered at him. "You're wavering."

"Am I?"

"You should know the answer to that." She waved her fingers in his face. "Oooooh mystic-y shit, oooooooh."

Tony snorted. "Wow, your whole aura of mystery? Gone."

Alice laughed. "Probably for the best. I'm not good at being all sage and shit." She sat down in midair again and brushed her hair over her shoulder. "And for the record? There aren't any rules that I can't pop in every now and then. Since you haven't progressed past Step One, my Mistress figured this warranted a personal visit. Plus, She had a message to pass on."

"Thanks for the exposition." Tony made a face at her. "You have the distinct air of someone covering her ass."

"The Other is looking for any reason to break the rules. The two of Them are fighting it out right now." She nodded up at the sky. "I wouldn't want to be a fly on that wall."

"Well, I'm not sure why you think I'm wavering, because I've already come to a decision." Tony turned on his heel to look over the urban-suburban buildings, squinting in the early morning sunlight. "You were pretty clear about us staying here until the game was over. Only way for us to go home is to win. Am I right?"

She clapped. "Very good! Of course, that's kind of basic, but I still appreciate your understanding. But you're wavering because you're not accepting the Call for the right reasons."

"Yeah, well, I'm no Captain America." Tony debated slamming the faceplate down and taking off, but he reasoned just as quickly that she could easily follow him wherever he fled.

"No, we only really need  _one_ Steve Rogers. But you. You've lost your way." Alice set her feet on the ground and stepped forward. "You know why you're here, right?"

"Because your Mistress thinks I'm a great hero."

"Well, yes." Alice rolled her eyes. "But you need to understand something."

"I'm listening."

"My Mistress... She's a lot like you."

Tony blinked. "She's not."

"No, I assure you, She is."

"So She's not some kind of God-like deity? Like, the Judeo-Christian God?"

Alice laughed loudly. "Far from it. You know about levels of existence, don't you?"

He was following, but barely. "I know the philosophical side of it. Why, do you mean to tell me it's true?"

"Mostly." Alice did a stretch that exposed her throat, and she was  _so pale_ in the early morning light. "Think of it like this - my Mistress is a Being Who exists outside of the multiverse as you and I know it. She created me to be Her voice, a la the archangel Gabriel. But She's nothing like any mortal's concept of God. She's a Being much like you in Her World, which is on a higher plane of existence and is only advanced due to that. So yeah, when I say She's a lot like you, I mean it."

"And again, I doubt that." Tony looked away, the familiar bite of self-loathing forming in his gut. "I doubt your Mistress has so colossally fucked up everything She knows and loves, alienated the people She cares about the most, and betrayed the one She--"

He cut himself off. _She... what?_

"What were you going to say?" Alice smirked, like she already knew. She probably did.

"It doesn't matter," Tony muttered. "I ruin everything I touch. I don't think your Mistress could possibly be that badly off."

Alice laughed harshly. "Maybe not in the same exact way as you, no, but she  _is_ in a dark place. Same as you."

"I--"

"You doubt it, I get it." Alice rolled her head on her neck and that sent her hair flying in the slight breeze. "Listen, Tony, I'm telling you without a shadow of a doubt, my Mistress relates to you the strongest. Second only after Sailor Moon, you're the one She's relying on to see this to a successful conclusion."

"But why?" Tony demanded, his frustration growing. "I am the man who continually betrays Captain America. I was a weapons manufacturer! I have failed time and time again to keep people from dying from my  _own creations_! That's not even counting how many times I've been brainwashed and mind-controlled to kill and destroy.  _I started a superhuman Civil War_!"

"You made mistakes," Alice said, cutting through his rant.

"That is an  _understatement_."

"You made mistakes, yet you're still here." Alice said simply. "You've made so many mistakes, but you always try to fix, improve, rebuild. You try to make the world better. You have a purpose, but you forgot it. Besides revenge, why did you become Iron Man?"

Tony raised his eyebrows. "Because I wanted to get rid of my weapons in the world," he said slowly.  _Lot of good I managed to do there_.

"Why?"

"Because. Weapons are bad."

Alice shook her head. "No, think deeper than that. Why are weapons bad?"

"They... hurt people?" Tony looked at her blankly. "Innocents? Look, I am  _not_ a good, selfless, decent person with upstanding morals and ironclad ethics. I don't see why you didn't bring Thor or Captain Marvel along with you on this. I have literally no reason to be included on this little quest, despite your Mistress's insistence."

"Why did you stop your heart, after Yinsen's son mind-controlled you and set your armors loose upon the public?"

Tony made a face. "I don't remember that."

"I figured." Alice reached out and touched his forehead. "You're still plagued by that missing year. You don't remember what happened in the saga of the SHRA. But you can remember  _why_ you believed what you did, can't you?"

Whether it was Alice's doing or his own mind providing the answer, he felt the words float to his lips. "So much bloodshed and accidental casualties could have been prevented. SHRA was a good idea," he said fervently. "Giving every superhuman and metahuman training to deal with crises, medical emergencies, standoffs and hostage situations... we could have stopped those kids dying--" he realized he was whispering. "All those kids. God... So many people died because of us--"

"And there it is, the reason why you fight." Alice tilted her head again. "You began for selfish reasons, but deep down there is something something altruistic that has grown in you. Remember who you are, Tony Stark. You're the man who gave his family home to a bunch of strangers, funded a ragtag band of superheroes, footed the bill for much of the collateral damage, and tried to run a massive government agency to keep others like you from falling prey to a corrupt government. You put yourself through brain death to protect the innocent. You have given time, money, and at times your body and very well-being in the name of the greater good. You are a good man, in your truest form. Perhaps you didn't start out as you are, but you have grown and changed and evolved.  _Remember who you are_."

Tony stared at her, shocked into silence.

"You need to rejoin the group. But you need to see what you're going to be saving, first."

She reached out again, and this time he leaned into it.

 

 _A lone girl, stumbling across a frozen wasteland_.

Tears ran down her face as she dragged herself over endless hills of snow, her blonde pigtails fluttering in the ceaseless wind.

"I... I  _can't_ \--" she whispered.  _Not alone._

_Why did you have to die for me?_

"I didn't want you to die!" she sobbed, the wind washing her words away. "I don't want to be alone--"

 

 _You're not alone_.

 

She stood atop a towering structure of crystal and ice, grasping a crescent moon wand. She looked so pitifully small, but she raised the wand over her head and something tore loose in the world.

The snarling creature that used to be a woman attacked, calling lightning to crumble the ground around them.

 _"No_ ," the girl whispered. "Not again."

And this time, she wasn't alone.

Four gloved hands, wrapped around her own, adding their power to the shining Crystal embedded in the crescent.

_"MERCURY POWER!"_

_"MARS POWER!"_

_"JUPITER POWER!"_

_"VENUS POWER!"_

_"MOON PRISM POWER!"_

 

The light is blinding.

 

The scenario plays out over and over again.

She falls down, so many times. She gets back up again, over and over. Never holding a grudge. Never with hate. Her anger is righteous, but her mercy is even greater than her fury.

She heals. Something pure and cleansing overtakes those who would destroy themselves otherwise as they dragged their fates into a black hole.

Her capacity to love is endless. She opens her heart without hesitation.

She forgives. Even those who harmed her, who schemed against her.

She gives herself and asks for nothing in return.

 

_Sailor Moon... you are truly eternal._

_The most beautiful shining star..._

 

Tony opened his eyes and blinked. "She can't be real," he said, not even noticing how shaky his voice came out. "No one is that good."

"She is," Alice answered, and this time Tony didn't doubt her at all. "I wasn't joking when I said she was the most powerful superhero in the multiverse. And the Other wants her destroyed."

" _Why??_ " And Tony Stark, former Angel of Death, couldn't even grasp that. Not even if he tried, and he was  _trying_.

"There are those that can live on ruin. The Other is one such."

Tony looked out at the empty town, something cold brushing its fingers down the back of his neck. "I can't let her die," he realized. "If such a person exists... the multiverse can't afford to lose her. No one can."

"Now you're getting it." She smiled, patted his cheek, and disappeared.

 

By the time Tony found the others, the sun had fully risen. They'd left the campsite of the previous night.

Sailor Venus was the one to spot him. She waved and shrieked, and the other girls joined her.

Tony landed and without preamble, flipped his mask up. "I found the city. It's a long ways away, but we have at least three fliers. We'll have to adjust for it, but it'll be faster than on foot."

"Wait," Wonder Woman interrupted. "You're in on this? You're with us?"

"Of course," Tony answered. "I... Alice came back to me."

"She came back to you?"

Captain America looked up, met his eyes for the first time. Something like anger flashed in them, and he looked away.

Tony nodded as best as he could in the suit. "She... she showed me some stuff. I don't know about you guys, but any scumbag that's willing to hurt this girl... this Other needs to be stopped. We win this, and we win it soon."

"Yes!" Sailor Venus yelled. "Yes! I knew you'd be on our side!"

"Finally," Sailor Jupiter grumbled.

"You said he wouldn't--" Sailor Mars started to say, glancing at Captain America, but she fell silent at the expression on his face.

"Look, Steve--"

He wouldn't look at Tony.

"Captain. We... we need to put aside our differences. The multiverse can't afford to lose Sailor Moon. And this Other is... I don't know anything about him, but judging by what I found in the town I landed in, he's probably as bad as any of the bad guys we face. Possibly worse. And he's got Godlike powers and a grudge against this girl.  _Steve_ ," he pleaded.

"I've got nothing to say to you."

"Steve, we need to work together--"

"I'll work with this team," Captain America snapped. "We'll work together to end this, however we have to. But you do  _not_ get forgiven just because of these circumstances. You...  _you're_ as bad as  _Him_."

Tony didn't even try to argue. "I know."

"Good. Glad it's settled." Captain America brushed past him, and continued striding through the field towards the faint silhouette of the city in the distance.

The others didn't meet his eyes.

"I... I'm not a hero like you all are," Tony said quietly. "But I can do things none of you can. And I'm willing to, just to save this girl. Can that be enough?"

There was a long silence. Batman was the one to break it. "It's more than enough." He surveyed the group. "Clark, you can handle three people besides yourself in flight."

"Easily," Superman answered.

"And Diana, you'd probably have to take two. Stark, you're left with the remaining two. We go as fast as we can humanly handle. How far would you say the city is?"

Tony did some quick math. "About twenty-eight miles."

" _Shimatta_ ," Tuxedo Kamen muttered. "We're better off flying then."

"One of you needs to tell the Captain that. I..." Tony closed his eyes. "We need to work together, but we'll figure it out later. We've got to get moving as soon as possible, and he'll probably listen to one of you more than he would me."

"I'll do it," Wonder Woman patted his shoulder. "I am glad you've decided to rejoin us, Iron Man."

He smiled wryly. "Well, I like being on the winning team."

She smirked at him, then strode quickly away to catch up with Steve.

"I can't thank you enough," Tuxedo Kamen said, taking off his mask and hat. "Usagi is precious to me... to us all."

"I haven't even met her and I can understand," Tony answered, shaking the proffered hand.

"So?" Sailor Mars butted in. "We get to the city and then what?"

"We find shelter, figure out the lay of the land, and start planning," Batman answered. "We can't take any risks."

"We were already attacked," Superman informed Tony, gesturing at a really nasty wound on his neck. "The other team has vampires."

Tony winced. "Fuck. I hate vampires."

"The one that attacked you wasn't a vampire," Batman said. "She bled."

"Dhampir then," Tony waved a hand. "Still hate 'em."

"How the hell do you tell the difference between a Dhampir and a vampire?" Superman asked Batman.

Batman remained impassive. "Vampires don't bleed."

"But they have vampires nonetheless," Sailor Mercury said, tapping away at a compact-sized computer. "The ones that we fought turned to dust when we killed them."

Tony nodded. "Most likely, the Other made them. Alice said he was looking for reasons to break rules."

The Senshi became very tense.

Tony hurried to reassure them. "She also made it very clear that her Mistress was fighting him on it."

"If he's willing to break trivial rules, how long until he escalates?" Sailor Jupiter said darkly.

"Which is why we have to hurry," Batman reminded them.

"I agree."

They all turned to face Captain America, flanked by Wonder Woman.

Steve still wasn't meeting his eyes. "We figure out flying arrangements, and then we make for the city."

"At maximum possible speed, we should make it in ten to twenty minutes," Tony told him.

"Good." Steve turned away from him to speak quietly to Wonder Woman, and she nodded.

"Tuxedo Kamen and Batman with me," Wonder Woman stepped back. "I'll be sure to fly at speeds you can handle."

"I'll take some of the girls," Superman added.

"Makoto, Ami, and Rei go with Superman," Sailor Venus ordered. "I'll go with Captain America and Iron Man."

Steve didn't look happy about the arrangement.

"Uh, I can take Batman if needed?" Tony offered.

"No," Sailor Venus insisted. "I can be a go-between--"

" _Venus!_ " Sailor Mars snapped. "This is not the time to play Cupid!"

"Play Cupid--"

"I'm not playing Cupid!" Sailor Venus retorted. "I'm merely mediating!"

"You are not  _serious_..."

"Play Cupid?" Tony repeated, still baffled. He turned to the bemused rest of the team. "What the hell did I miss??"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Herald is kind of the same thing as the call to adventure, but since the actual Herald in this story is an actual person, I figured meh, go out of order. Besides, Tony needs an extra hand on his back. So... why hello thar Alice! Long time, no see!


End file.
